Mini Drabbles
by ace-x-love
Summary: Bunch of togetherness of little short stories or fics
1. Bat Family

_1 ~ Bat Family Shenanigans _

* * *

"Where's my utility belt?!" Tim hollered stepping foot into the cave.

Dick kept typing and digging through the files on the computer going through them over and over trying to find something that would give him a clue for his case. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

"Dick, have you –"

"Not here. If you see Alfred I wasn't here."

"But –"

"Not here."

Tim wasn't one to complain but it was his turn for patrol. And Bruce wasn't going to be pleased so yea he had a right to groan across the cave.

"Honestly how do you lose one belt?"

"Damian, where is it?" Tim yelled spying the youngest bat brat hanging upside down on one of their training bars.

"Father's right not to take you out if he can't even trust you with one belt, Drake."

Before he had a chance to land his feet on the floor Tim had flung himself onto Damian. And soon they were rolling on the floor with a fistful of punches followed by several grunts and curses.

Dick tried to ignore them but when Damian pushed Tim onto the back of Dick's seat it caused him to smash the keyboard and lose the files of data he had uncovered.

"That's it," he yelled at the top of his lungs then he stood and grabbed both of them by their collars, "You two knock it off! Now! That's an order!"

"Dick it's his –"

"Zip it Tim!"

"You're one to talk Grayson."

"Listen you little –"

"What is going on down here?" And that was Alfred.

The butler must have quietly slipped through to the cave in the middle of their argument because not a single one of them had heard him come in.

"Master Timothy," Alfred sighed and continued, "Damian, and…"

The two of them were suddenly with their faces on the floor since Dick had vanished out of thin air.

"Where's Master Richard?"

"Who Dick?" Tim tried to false in a strange tone, "Haven't seen –"

"He's behind that absurd dinosaur thing we keep Pennysworth."

"Damian!" Dick hollered revealing himself.

It was another wild afternoon at the Wayne manor for the young Bat kids. But it was more of another messy night ahead for Alfred.


	2. Razaya HG

_Razaya: Hunger Games AU_

* * *

She was walking ahead of the group, insisting she take the lead. The jungle was hot all around them and they needed water soon. Then suddenly Razer noted a blur ahead and before he could utter the words, her body made impact and she was down.

"Aya!" He screamed.

Quickly he was on his feet calling her trying to get her to open her eyes but nothing. Suddenly he felt Hal shove him aside. Instantly he made lip contact and was performing something, he thought he was trying to kill her. But before he could shove his knife as an attack he noticed her chest rising, and then she was coughing, eyes opening and awake.

"Aya!" He called again kneeling by her side, "are you ok?!"

"Hmm…force field ahead…we should…watch out."

Razer held her in his arms as Hal watched the two in awe.


	3. Pompeii-Spitfire

_Spitfire: AU in Pompeii_

* * *

Something was coming and there was no escape. She was injured and there was no way he was leaving her behind.

_"You should save yourself while you can."_

_"Not a chance."_

Later when historians dug up the remains of the unexpected fall of such a great city, they uncovered bodies, lost souls who were unable to escape. Who'd been trapped and died instantly. Most of the bodies of the poor victims were crushed alone, dying in fear. Although in some rare occasions they would uncover different groups of bodies. Such as the pair from long ago, whose bodies lay close together deciding to die hand in hand, together.


	4. Commoners - Spitfire

_Princess/Commoner Spitfire AU_

* * *

"I didn't need your help!"

The blonde said releasing her long blonde hair from the window opening to her locked chambers. She was nearly free when the red head had happened to walk past and offer his assistance. Although he might be taking all that back.

"Doesn't look like that from where I'm standing."

"Oh shut it!" She grumbled, "Look you gonna help me or not?"


End file.
